The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia axillaris, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Royal Frost.
The new Petunia is a naturally-occuring mutation of Petunia axillaris cultivar Purple Wave (not patented). The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors in April, 1997, as a flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Purple Wave grown in a controlled environment in Granville, Ohio. The new Petunia was selected on the basis of its unique variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Granville, Ohio, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.